Family
by Rothery
Summary: What Sam's friends mean to her...AU...Janets alive in this storyYay!


**_ At a weeding Sam does a little musing about how much her friends mean to her…so it's kinda what the title says it is really. AU_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Stargate characters, and no money was made form this story…entertainment purposes only._**

* * *

You're standing there, in the corner of the expansive room, a flute of chardonnay gripped loosely between your thumb and forefinger. You bring the crystal to your lips and sip on the expensive drink it contains, sighing as the bubbles gently massage your tongue.

You look out into the crowd and you notice the many men and woman you work with and have come to respect. You realise how lucky you are to have such friends and co-workers, and so many have escaped death, and you reflect on those who died, and you feel a frown creep it way upon your perfect features.

You look over a Daniel and smile as he raises his glass to you, and you can stop feeling happy for him as he puts his arm around your niece, and she looks over the moon, but then why wouldn't she be?

You feel a gentle caress on your arm, and you spin round to find Janet in an 'over-the-top' dress, but you can help but wonder at how beautiful she looks. She's glowing.

"You okay, honey?" she asks you, and you take a minute to answer, as your eyes search in the crowd, for the one man your longing for to come over. You find him, and he catches your eyes, and it's so intense, that you clamp your thighs together, and you instantly regret it.

"Why wouldn't I be?" you ask, looking the smaller woman in the eye, glad that she survived that staff blast from over three years ago, "Two of my best friends just got married, and Cass now has a dad." You mutter looking back over at Daniel, and you can't stop thinking about how much he looks like a penguin in glasses.

Janet nods, and you place a hand on her ever growing tummy. You still remember when she told you she was pregnant all those months ago, you were the first one she told, and you feel an overwhelming sense of pride in that, and trust. You see the tears spark in her eyes, and she leans over and kisses you on the cheek.

You see her smile lightly before a hand wraps around your waist, and you lean into the embrace, and your smile finally reaches your eyes. You spin around slightly only to bump noses with the man now half in front of you, "Hi."

The word barely left your lips before he places a kiss there, and you feel relief wash over you. Last year you were so close to marrying a guy you didn't love, but your dad died, leaving you to look at your life more closely, and when you finally said yes to an invitation to go fishing, you knew it was the right decision to make, and no matter how much of a safe bet he was, he was _your_ safe bet, he was also the man who confused you more than anything, but in the end that made the choice easier, he was a puzzle and a complicated one at that…

…and you just love puzzles.

You turn back round in his arms, his chin resting on your shoulder, and you notice Janet's gone, but you don't care, because you have everything you ever wanted right here in the arms of this man, and in the small group of close friends who come to join you.

Daniel and Janet are holding hands and their wedding bands are glistening in the sun, Cassie has her arms around Teal'c's waist, but it's just a simple gesture of between uncle and niece, and besides you've seen her boyfriend somewhere in the crowd. General Hammond's standing to your right, and their all talking amongst themselves.

You feel Jack's laughter vibrating through your back, and you smile, turning you head slightly to graze the corner of his lips with your own, and you move your face closer into the juncture of his neck.

You feel safe here and it's just so overwhelming that you feel your cheeks getting wet from the tears that are falling softly. You feel all eyes on you, and you wipe your cheeks. "Sorry," you mutter looking at everyone, "it's just…well y'know…_God, _I'm sorry."

You feel Jack tighten you embrace and you know he knows the reason behind your little outburst. The people around know something's not right either because even though you care so much about them you would never normally cry at weddings, except your own that is, because on your wedding day you were nothing but a nervous wreck.

As they all look at you, you feel Jacks breath on your ear, "You wanna tell 'em or shall I?" you just lean in and burry your face further into his neck, "I don't mind, you can if you want." He kisses your forehead, and you smile noticing how everybody's outdoing Teal'c in the eyebrow raising department and you can't help but giggle.

"Sam?" you hear Daniel say, and you smile even more, knowing that for a second you're going to steal their thunder. You look up and you see Jack smiling like an idiot, and you know he's not going to be able to tell them anything, unless he breaks down first, and so after a while it just slips past your lips.

"I'm three months pregnant," their all staring at you, and they know about how you've been trying for just under a year now, their all wide eyed and so you decide shock them further, "with twins." Their all smiling now, surrounding both you and Jack in a tight embrace, and then you think that these people aren't just your friends…

…their family too, and you wouldn't change them for the world.

End.

* * *

**_A/N: For my dad, he was my friend as well as family. Miss you daddy…_**


End file.
